


A Very Special Children's Fun Fact Science Corner

by nst4612



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecilos Fluff, Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner, M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, cecilos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nst4612/pseuds/nst4612
Summary: Cecil asks a special guest to help out with Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner





	A Very Special Children's Fun Fact Science Corner

The sun was bright, brighter than the normal sun was. The sky was a brilliant fuschia, and the glow cloud was… well… glowing. All hail. It was a beautiful day in Night Vale.

Carlos walked into the Night Vale Community Radio Station with more than a little trepidation. Cecil had asked him here for a “special favor”. When Carlos had asked for further details, Cecil had refused to say anything else, only making a few more veiled and mysterious comments. 

Last night had been their third official date, and their relationship had progressed last night, significantly progressed to say the least. Carlos knocked on the heavy, dark wooden door to Cecil’s studio.

“Oh, listeners, we have a special guest up next. It’s my beautiful, scientist boyfriend with the absolutely perfect hair, Carlos,” Carlos could hear Cecil saying through the door. He looked into the glass window to see Cecil motioning at him to come into the studio. 

“And now to teach our children in a very special segment of the Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner, Night Vale’s favorite scientist and mine, my boyfriend, Carlos. Did I already tell you that he was my boyfriend? Because I think that you all need to know that, listeners. It’s very important,” said Cecil into his microphone, in a harsh, and yet almost conspiratorial manner, through Carlos couldn’t imagine why.

“It’s okay, Cecil. I think they know we’re dating,” said Carlos, putting a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Carlos. You’re right. Now, please begin teaching the children in The Children’s Fun Fact Science Corner.” 

“Well, I know a lot of science. I guess I could tell you about mountains and how many of them are caused by Earth’s tectonic plates rubbing against one another,” said Carlos in a confused and cautious manner.

“Oh no! Not that. Definitely not that!” Cecil practically yelled at him. “I’m sorry listeners and children. Please do not listen to my boyfriend, Carlos. He does not know what he’s saying. Mountains do not exist. I repeat: mountains do not exist!” 

“Well then what am I supposed to talk to the children about, Cecil?” asked Carlos with more than a little hesitation in his voice. 

“What we did last night, Carlos. What else?” said Cecil as if what he was saying the the most natural thing in the world. 

“You mean, how we went on a date?” asked Carlos obliviously, though secretly knowing what Cecil and meant, and yet still hoping it was something else.

“No, silly. I’m talking about what we did after our date. Don’t you remember, Carlos? We had sex for the first time,” said Cecil again as if what he was saying was a normal thing to announce on a radio show that was being broadcast to the rest of the town, and yet somehow Carlos found it endearing. He looked at Cecil, who was grinning down at him, and he smiled because somehow he was in love with Cecil, even if it had only been three dates. He was in love with a radio show host that said the most random and weirdest of things, as if they were normal. He loved the boy who lived in a world different from everybody else (or at least every other normal person that did not live in Night Vale) because now he was a part of that world.


End file.
